The Brute and the Mute
by angelgirl818
Summary: Primrose hasn't spoken since her father's death. When the 75th Hunger Games come around and Prim is reaped, Katniss is stuck outside of the electric fence and not able to volunteer. Primrose is thrust into the Capitol, where the President views her silence as a sign of rebellion and assigns Cato to scare her. Will Prim make it out? Or will Cato be her demise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Story number **two**! I am still working on Unforgiven and Forbidden, so don't throw a fit yet. I love Primrose and Cato, so I am writing this story. I don't plan on doing it through Catching Fire and Mockingjay, because frankly, I think the rebellion will ruin this love story. I don't know, maybe I will continue.**

**Background Information (Recommended)**

**In this story, Primrose tuned out rather than her mother. Also, this will NOT be the typical arena. This is the 75****th**** Hunger Games, Prim wasn't reaped last year, and since there was no Katniss there was no rebellion. Peeta was reaped last year, but none of the other tributes from the books were.**

**Anyway, PRESENTING **_The Brute and the Mute. _In the POV of Primrose.

I stare out the window of our shabby house. Katniss is somewhere in the woods, probably with her best friend Gale. Those two were going to get married someday, I just knew. My mother is in the back working on medicines for her latest patient, a boy who has the mine flu. A lot of people were getting sick from the coal dust recently because the Hunger Games are approaching. Since the Capitol uses twice as much energy during the Hunger Games season than any other time of the year, the demand for coal is high and many more people are sent into the mines so that District 12 will meet its quota. If this keeps up, they might have to send in some 17 year olds into the mines.

I walk to the television and try to turn it on. Surprisingly, we actually have power. '_I hope Katniss isn't in the woods, she might get caught outside if she is,'_ I thought. The only channel that District 12 gets is the Capitol channel, and on it is the recap of last year's Hunger Games, where the Victor was a Career from District 4, Cod.

"Ah, Claudius, this is my favorite part, where the District 12 boy Peeta is struggling against a tribute almost twice his size," says Caesar Flickerman, the most famous Hunger Games announcer. He pauses his speech while a huge boy from 2 smashes his head in. I quickly turn off the television, not wanting to relive that horror. Peeta was the one reason we survived the winter that Dad died. Katniss wasn't old enough for tesserae, and all of the animals were hibernating. Every day, he gave us half of a loaf of bread behind his mother's back. Without that bread, we would have died.

That was also the winter that I stopped talking. Having Dad die in a mine blast was the scariest thing ever. The morning before he died, I said something about us not having enough food because of him, and he got mad at me. For the longest time, I was too scared to speak. I felt like if I did and said something wrong, something else I loved would be taken away from me. Mother cried, but Katniss seemed to understand. While Mom begged me to speak to understand what I wanted, Katniss seemed to know. After a while, I never felt the need to speak. So many problems are caused by words, and not saying them seemed to be the best option.

I almost never left the house either. The only time I ever did was when I went to the Reapings. I had no more school after I turned 12, as once you are eligible for the Hunger Games, they don't seem to think that you need any more education. '_Oh yes, today is the Reaping,'_ I remembered. That's why they were playing the recaps. I look to the bed and see that Mom had put a dress out for me. I smile at her as I walk towards it.

"How do you like it, Prim?" she asks, her eyes pleading for an actual answer. I smile again and nod in approval. Mom sighs.

"Prim, you can't go through your life without saying anything. How are you going to say 'I do' at your wedding?" she asks rhetorically. _'And you suppose that any guy will actually fall in love with a girl that doesn't speak?'_ I think. As much as I believe that actions speak louder than words, others don't always agree. I slip on the dress and start brushing my hair. I decide to keep it down, even if Katniss would argue that it would get in my way. I just can't pull off a braid like she can.

"Where is your sister?" Mom questions, looking out of the window. I shrug. "If she's not back soon she will miss the reaping! We don't have the money to pay off that fine." Minutes pass as we both wait for Katniss's arrival. Even after twenty minutes, Katniss still hasn't appeared. I begin to worry. Kids have already started towards the square, where everyone will hold their breaths to see whose lives will be spared. After the day is over, everyone will celebrate with mini feasts and celebrations, except for two families that will stay in their house and mourn the future loss of their children. That's always how it goes in District 12. The last victor was 25 years ago, when Haymitch won against the odds of 47 tributes. It must have been a bloody Games, because as soon as he got back he resorted to drinking. Now it's a miracle if he even shows up to a Reaping.

A horn goes off in the distance, signaling that the horror will begin in 15 minutes. Mom turns to me and takes my wrists.

"It's going to be okay, Prim. She'll make it," she states, but she won't look me in the eyes. I give her a hug to calm her nerves and make sure that my hair is in place as I walk through the dust-covered streets of my District. Kids and their parents have already crowded the place, the children up front and the adults behind a rope. For the adults without kids, this is just a ritual. It might even be a pleasure to them, because it means two less mouths to feed. For the parents, it is a heart-wrenching experience. Even if their kids aren't reaped, all they can imagine is their own getting slaughtered before their eyes.

I walk up to the registration table where Peacekeepers are waiting for the last minute kids like me. Since most of the kids have gotten through, the line goes quickly and before I know it my finger is dripping blood. I quickly put my finger in my mouth, willing the pain to stop.

"Primrose Everdeen?" The Peacekeeper asks. I nod my head and look up. I notice that it is one that Katniss often sells her squirrels to, but I can't quite recall his name.

"Is your sister stuck out there?" he asks quietly, and I nod. He takes my arm again and puts my blood on Katniss's slot too.

"They never check for the accuracy," he states and winks. I give him a thankful smile as I go to wait with the other 13 year olds. Each girl in my row is holding hands, as if connecting themselves to one another will somehow protect them from getting their names pulled. Nonetheless, I give my hand to the girl next to me as she extends it without saying a word. We wait silently until our District escort, Effie Trinket, appears on stage. I flinch as she taps her hand on the microphone, but quickly regain my composure.

"Well, hello everyone!" she says, her voice as perky as ever. "Happy Hunger Games," she starts, but gets interrupted by a drunk Haymitch.

"And… And may the odds be forever NOT in your favor!" he laughs, falling to his chair in excitement.

"Haymitch!" Effie yells in horror. He just laughs.

"It's not like any of these twigs can actually win the games!" Effie ignores him as she announces that we all must watch a video from the Capitol, yet again. I swear, they have made us watch the same video every year. After a few minutes, it is over and Effie is muttering about how much she loves it. I roll my eyes.

"Now, as you all know, this is a _very_ special year of the Games! It is a Quarter Quell, and because of that the years will have a twist!" Effie almost blows my ears out with her excitement. I feel the girl who is holding my hand squeeze tighter. No one ever knows the horror of the Quarter Quell. The first time, they made people elect their own tributes. The next one, where Haymitch won, there was 48 tributes instead of 24. This year, no one knows.

"I'll give you a hint; this year's change has to do with the winners!" she squeals. "To prove that after the Dark Days that both the Capitol and the Districts came out stronger together, and unified, two people will win this year's Games! Specifically, it must be a boy and a girl, not from the same District to symbolize the difference between the Capitol and the Districts. Isn't that exciting?" I hear murmurs throughout the crowd. Two winners? That has never been done before. I rack my brain to see why the Capitol would actually help our chances. The past Quarter Quells had been torture! I am still thinking when Effie bursts our bubbles.

"Also, to symbolize that the Capitol will always be stronger than the Districts, the Victor that was from the highest District will become the ruler of the Victor from the lower castes District! Of course, all of their actions must be President approved." Everyone, especially Mayor Undersee, gasps. Since we were the lowest District, if one of our tributes won, then we would have a dictator in our District. If it was one of the Careers, then we would have even more problems because they would most likely stop anyone from hunting, bringing our food economy down. That would mean that my family would go hungry. I quickly shake the feeling off, because the odds of one of our tributes winning is one and a million.

"Now, for the Reaping!" Effie says, going to the glass bowl filled to the brim with names of girls. She puts her hand in and shuffles the papers through her fingers a bit. She takes one in her hand and walks to the microphone. Her gloved hands unfold the tiny slip and she prepares to speak.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she said. The girl next to me releases my hand. I stand there in shock, but only for a second. I walk towards the stage, desperately trying to hold back my tears. Effie takes my arm and pulls me to the center of the stage. The then walks over to the next glass bowl and shifts her hand through it as well. She puts her hand towards the bottom and pulls out a random white paper.

"Griffin Thorne!" she exclaims. A boy from the 15 year old section approaches the stage. I recognize him from the Seam, a boy whose parents both work in the mines. I stare at him for a moment, and he meets my gaze. I pull my gaze away in shyness.

"Now, now you two, shake hands!" I hold out my hand and he takes it in his to shake. After that we are both taken inside the Justice Building where we will say our final goodbyes. I am taken to a room filled with rich, velvet carpeting. As luxurious as it is, it makes me want to be sick. For 75 years now, kids have been pulled into this room just like I have to be slaughtered physically and emotionally.

I sit in that room for only a few minutes before my mother bursts into the door, alone. Katniss is nowhere in sight. Mom notices my distressed look and shakes her head.

"Prim, don't worry about her. She will be fine. Right now I am worried about you. What you need to do is ally with a boy from another lower district and win. Then, someone with a heart will take over and things might be better."

I really want to believe her. I know deep down that no matter who wins, President Snow will control them and make living here total Hell. That must be why they decided to plan the Quell this way, so they can take control of the lower districts that aren't as loyal. My mom says a few more words to me, but I am too distressed to hear them. Before I know it, she is being led out by Peacekeepers. I have no other visitors, so I am led to the train, which will be the beginning to my death.

**I hope you like it! I will most likely take turns between my stories as to which one I update, so don't be surprised if this one isn't updated for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**The Hunger Games. **_**All rights go to Suzanne Collins. I do not own any of the characters, except for my OC Griffin Thorne. This fanfiction is just a celebration as to how awesome her books were. This disclaimer will go for all of my chapters. **

**Other note: All tributes will be the same except for Griffin. I despise Peeta, I don't really know why. **

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I read over my story again and I realized that the story line is a bit… strange… but I promise, it will all make sense soon! **

Prim's POV

The train is beautiful. There is soft, long carpet and everything has a rich metallic look to it. Ornate chandeliers are hung from the ceiling, made of crystals worthy of the Capitol. They only have the best for their newest victims. It pains me to think of the Games. How am I supposed to win? I am only 13, going against a bunch of stronger, older kids. _'They don't expect me to win. I'm just supposed to be an extra obstacle that makes it seem that the Careers worked to win,' _I muse. I find a velvet chair and slump down. Why should I be happy? It just wasn't fair. Being from District 12, I had no fighting chance. I know that I am going to die in the bloodbath.

After minutes of wallowing in self-pity, Effie enters the room.

"Well, aren't you two just darling? You actually look decent, just like Peeta last year. He was a handsome boy, don't you think?" she questions. Griffin looks at her awkwardly and I nod slightly. Peeta had looked somewhat like me, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Most of the town kids looked like that, rather than brown haired and olive skinned like the ones from the Seam. The only reason that I looked nothing like Katniss or Dad was that my mother used to be from the town, but my Dad was a miner. My mother's parents were horrified when she told them about her marriage. To this day, they've never even spoken a word to me or Katniss. Considering how they treated my father, I don't think I really wanted to.

"Well then, it will be about a one and a half day trip to the Capitol, since you are from the farthest district. No worries, we have plenty of things to do to pass the time. I assume that Haymitch is passed out in his room, so the planning will have to wait."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Griffin asks with an annoyed tone. Effie glares at him.

"You could have a snack, or you could take your sour attitude to your room and sulk there," she says, matter-of-factly. I smile at Effie's manner-obsessed attitude. Capitol people are always the same. Griffin returns her glare and walks out of the train car. I just sit there, unsure of what to do.

"You want me to teach you something I do to pass the time?" Effie asks, smiling at me. It is obvious that I am the favorite. I give her a wary look before nodding slowly. I am a bit afraid of what her pastime is, as Capitol people can have rather weird habits. I sigh in relief as I see her pull out a piece of white fabric with holes and thread. She teaches me how to embroider things, and I pick up on it pretty fast. It helps take my mind off of the Games as I stitch a flower in silence.

"You don't talk very much, do you?" she asks, and I nod.

"I don't know how you can live like that. My job requires constant talking every day! Why, if I…" she starts before I zone out. People always assume that because I don't talk that I must be a great listener. Honestly, I have a pretty short attention span.

Haymitch still has not shown up, and I start to doubt that he is even on the train. _'No, Effie would have made sure that he was here. She can't live if a single thing is out of place,'_ I think. We wait a few more minutes until Avoxes have our dinner ready. We are led to the dining car, where I have to hold in a squeal. Food is abundant, covering the entire table. Sweet and juicy fruits are in bowls as the centerpiece, and platters of entrées and sides fill up the space around it. I casually sit down and wait for everyone else before I fill my plate. The last time I had a decent meal was… well, I can't exactly remember. I want to stuff my face, but I remember that Effie is strict about those things. I refrain from doing what Griffin does, eating with his bare hands.

"Manners!" Effie scolds, and Griffin looks down. After a few minutes, Haymitch staggers into the room.

"Well, if it ain't the newest meat on the plate," he says, laughing. "They don't seem like winners, Effie. Send them back!"

"Haymitch! You know that we can't do that! Whether you like it or not, you have to help these poor children! I would do it myself, but luckily I never had to go through the games!" Effie gloats, and Griffin scowls at her.

"Stupid Capitol people and their immunity to everything," he mumbles. I stare straight forward, pretending that I didn't hear anything. Griffin could get in serious trouble for saying things like that. Haymitch takes a swig of his drink and leans back.

"This year should be easy. I won't have to pay attention after the bloodbath!"

"That's it!" Griffin yells, and tackles Haymitch from the side. He immediately pins him to the ground, ready to punch. I spring out of my seat and knock him to the side, helping Haymitch avoid some nasty bruises. Griffin tries to push me away, but I hold my ground. While he may have a few inches on me and a lot of pounds, I know how to hold his arm in a way that he won't be able to move due to the shock of the pain.

"AH! Prim, let go!" he yells. I ease my grip, but I don't let go entirely to make him give up.

"Fine, I'll stop!" he cries, and I let go. He rubs his wrists instinctively, and I sit back down. Effie stares at me in shock.

"Well, our little girly here can protect herself," she says. I shrug to as if to say _'I know a few things,'_ and it's true. My father taught Katniss how to hunt, but he didn't forget about me. He taught me about a few pressure points and the best ways to turn a hand to hand fight into my favor. Unfortunately, if another tribute has a weapon, I may very well be screwed.

"Sweet, silent, and deadly," Haymitch jokes, and I crack a smile. Griffin continues to hold his grudge, though, so the happy mood does not last long. The rest of the meal is spent in silence, except for when Griffin does something slightly out of line and Effie scolds him. An Avox comes afterward to pick up our dinner. A sad look is strewn upon her face, and I can only imagine the horrors that she has been through. The Capitol is truly evil.

"We are about to enter the Capitol!" Effie squeals. Speak of the devils. Haymitch stands up.

"Alright, once we get there, it is smiles, unicorns, and rainbows towards the crowd, no matter what you are thinking. Only Careers get sponsors by being unpleasant. Once you're in the Training Center, you'll be sent straight to your prep teams. Whatever they do, go with it. They are professionals and will do only what is best for you," he says, his tone serious. I nod and Griffin does too.

I look out the window to see massive buildings everywhere. Blue, pink, and even multicolor structures are in the streets, and everything is majestic. I can't help but stand in awe. Then, my mind turns elsewhere. _'How is it that this place looks so amazing, with all of the latest technology, and District 12 is almost back to the stone ages?'_ How dare they! All Capitol people are selfish to not care about the rest of their country, and kill 23 kids a year without a second thought. As true as that is, I know that I will have to act like I love them, because they are my best chance of survival. Before I know it, the train slows down and comes to a complete stop. The doors open and I give Griffin a frightened look. I am terrified of what they will think of me. If they don't like me, no one will remember my name in two weeks.

Griffin takes my hand in his, to my surprise. I squeeze it and we step out into the light. A red carpet is laid out as a path to the Training Center. Capitolites line the sides of it, held back by only velvet ropes. I hear nothing but their excited screams, half calling my name and half calling Griffin's. I see a young girl, not as flashy as all of the other citizens, holding a blank notebook and pen with a sad face. I break apart from Griffin and go to her. She looks up, and I smile. She holds out her notebook and I sign it happily. She gives me an astounded look before showing her mother excitedly. How could all of the other tributes before us just ignore her? I catch a glimpse of her mother, and she gives me a grateful and I return to Griffin, who had been waiting in the same spot for me.

Of course, now all of the other people want my autograph, too. More and more people cry my name, trying to get my attention. I try to take Griffin with me, but he refuses. Apparently, he is too manly to be friendly. I shrug and sign more and take pictures before going to the Training Center. We approach the door to find a very annoyed Haymitch.

"What took you so long? You guys took twenty minutes to walk 100 yards!" he says angrily, but quiet enough that no one else would hear.

"Primrose had to give autographs to every single person that wanted one," he said.

"Did you sign any?"

"No, it was obvious that they only wanted hers," Griffin says, trying to sound annoyed, but I can tell he can't stay mad at me for being nice. I knew that if he had come with me, they would have wanted his, too.

"She did the right thing, now people will see her kind side, and that will get her sponsors," Haymitch states as we walk towards the Remake Center. _'Yes, but my kindness won't help me win the Games.'_

The next three hours of my life are even more painful than when I broke my arm. They glue paper to my legs and rip them off, scrub the top layer of my skin off, and pluck every hair on my face except for a tiny line that is now my eyebrows.

"Primrose!" one woman, Octavia, squeals. "You are the hottest thing in the Capitol! Everybody loved you at your entrance, it is all over the media! They all say that you're just the most sweet, silent thing." The other woman, Venia, responds.

"They all love the fact that you don't talk. You've started a trend! Now, people are taking the vow to not talk for a whole hour! I don't know how they do it, though. You sure do know how to make an impression, Sweetie."

I smile, but am glad that they can't hear my thoughts. Going for an hour without talking is nothing. I've been doing it for years! Despite that, I am glad that they remembered me. After a hot bath and some work on my hair, am I released to go see my stylist, Cinna. I sit on a couch in a robe while I wait. Within a few minutes, he comes in with a garment bag in hand, which must be my costume for the tribute parade.

"Hello, you must be Primrose. I'm sorry that such a sweet girl has to endure such a horrible thing," he says. I look him over. The first thing I realize is that he is just dressed in black, with no flashy Capitol jewelry or tattoos. Then, I realized that he does not have a Capitol accent, just like Effie and most citizens. I can't help but smile. He gives me the break from the luxurious torture that I desperately need.

"Last year, we went with a flashy entrance," he says, and I nod as I remember the tributes that had capes that were on fire. "This year, we're going to start with a bang." I gulp, scared of what that meant. He notices my frightened look and laughs.

"Don't you worry; I wouldn't do anything to harm you. We've come up with a chariot that has removable mirrors that you will hide behind, to make it look like there are no tributes in it. Then, fake smoke will be released and the mirrors will go away, and with a flash of light you will appear! Then, your dress will release fake smoke when it comes together with your body heat so it gives you a mysterious effect." I smile. It sounds safe enough. Smoke and mirrors are always a magician's best tools. At least we are the last ones, or else the tributes behind us would be hidden in our ashes.

He reveals a dark silver dress and puts it on me. It is strapless, but it has strips of fabric that Cinna expertly weaves around my arms. It is a little short for my taste, but I am in no position to argue. Already, the material in the dress was reacting with the heat from my body and releasing fake smoke. Cinna had cleverly designed it so that the smoke would twirl around my body and behind me, but not in my face. My shoes were simple (and comfortable) silver flats.

I take a look in the mirror. The girl in it is not me. Primrose would never be able to afford such beautiful makeup, let alone apply it so well. She would never get away with wearing such a beautiful dress. Deep inside, I know it is me. I give myself a pinch on the hand just to make sure that I am not dreaming.

"Do you like it?" I nod, and he gives me a cold robe that will stop the smoke from flowing for now. When we get there, I see Griffin wearing an identical robe, but his is longer to hide his pants. He sees me and he comes over.

"Hey Prim," he says, not looking me in the eye. I give him a confused look and he speaks. "I'm sorry for acting cold earlier, but I figured that I might as well act like my normal self." I wanted to slap him. _'You don't just act cold to the Capitol! The whole ordeal is a lie!'_ I give him a forgiving smile as we step towards our chariot. Cinna said to wait until the last minute to get in, because we wanted to surprise the other tributes as well and we couldn't be sneaky until they were all gone.

I take the opportunity to look at all of the other tributes. A lot of them are average, in slightly above average costumes. _'I guess they were all trying to compete with last year's tributes on fire,'_ I think to myself. Too bad they were about to be shown up by District 12 again. The girl in front of me is around my age, with light brown skin and curly black hair. She seems a bit scared, which I can't blame her for. To say that I didn't feel the same would be a lie. The boy next to her is huge. He is at least two feet taller than me, and probably weighs twice as much. His face was emotionless, except for when the girl talked to him.

The Career tributes are all similar to the District 11 boy, ruthless and scary. They girl from One is very pretty, with her long blonde hair and extreme curves. The girl from Two is slightly smaller and less attractive, but she probably makes up for it in weapon skill. The boy from One is very tall, but surprisingly skinny. Not even close to as skinny as some in District 12, but enough to make him stand out from most Careers.

The Career that really scares me is the boy from Two. He was undoubtedly handsome, with dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes, but it is hard to see him that way because of his size and his expression. He seems hard and cold, like someone who lacks a heart. I have no doubts that he will most likely be one of the Victors this year. The only person that I think can take him is the boy from District 11, but even then he won't go down without a major fight.

"Tributes, to your chariots!" a voice calls, and Cinna helps us into our box of mirrors and helps us take our robes off.

"Okay, guys, when you hear a bang, don't be frightened. It won't be that loud, because we figured that you would like to keep your sense of hearing. We made the box muffle all noise so that it won't be loud, but it will be audible. Fake smoke will fill the box, but it is perfectly safe so you can still breathe it in. Once that happens, the mirrors will disintegrate and you can stand up and start waving and charming them." Griffin and I nod and we are put settled in.

"Good luck, Prim," Griffin says, and I take his hand to return the gesture. I can't see anything, but I feel the chariot pull forward as we enter the parade. It is barely audible, but I can hear a collective gasp as the citizens of the Capitol look at a chariot with "no" tributes. A few seconds later, there is a muffled bang. Just as Cinna said, there is fake smoke that appears and the walls around us disappear. Griffin gets us before me and helps me up, like a gentleman would.

Now, I can really hear the screams of the citizens. The main things they are screaming are "Griffin!" and "12!" but mostly "Primrose!" I smile, wave, and blow a ton of kisses. Other tributes look back at us to see what the bang was, and give us looks of jealousy. The one icy stare that I don't forget is the evil one of the District 2 male. I pretend that I don't notice and continue my act. Before I know it, the parade is over and we are back in the Training Center. Effie approaches me and hugs me.

"You both were absolutely perfect! I didn't think we could top last year's costume, but we did! Oh, Primrose, you were just darling!" I give her a smile and hug her back. Regardless of her Capitol ways, Effie had really started to grow on me. She led us up to our apartment, which amazingly was even better than the train.

"Your rooms are at the end of the hall, but make sure you're back in time to watch the recap of the parade," she states, and I head off to my room. I take off my smoky dress and put on a nightgown. I also wash off my makeup, a new experience to me. It takes a few tries, and a few seconds of my eyes burning from soap, but eventually it comes off. Soon after I am done, I head out to the lounge area and find that everyone had been waiting for me. Griffin and Haymitch sat in single chairs in their pajama pants and baggy shirts, and Effie sat on one side of the couch, still in her clothes from this evening. She pats the sofa next to her and I sit down. A TV screen pops out of the wall and Effie hits a few buttons to turn it on. Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith appear with their usual bright smiles.

"Caesar, I thought that it couldn't get any better than last year, but it did! We saw some gladiators, power plant workers, cowboys, and from District 12 we saw nothing for a few seconds!" Claudius says.

"Oh yes, District 12 really captivated our audience. I was shocked when I saw an empty chariot, weren't you?"

"My heart stopped! Then, out of nowhere, an explosion happens and POOF! There was Griffin Thorne and Primrose Everdeen!"

"And it didn't stop there! Smoke twirled around their outfits in such a way that, well, I'll just say that I will be surprised if that fashion doesn't appear all around the Capitol."

"I can see that Primrose has already caught the attention of the Capitol with her sweet attitude and silent persona. Why, if I wasn't an announcer I would take the pledge to not speak for an hour, just like a lot of Capitol citizens are doing," Claudius laughs. "She's the silence that sparked Panem!" They talk about other tributes as well, but never in the same light as us. I really made an impression, as I even got a nickname. I sit up a little straighter, knowing that there would be sponsors out there for me and Griffin.

The TV goes off and I am about to go to bed when there is a knock on the door. Effie gets up and walks outside, only to come back with a serious look on her face.

"Primrose, you have a guest," she says, ushering me out into the hallway. I shoot Griffin a look of panic and he mouths "I don't know" to me. As I enter the hall, I see President Snow sitting in a chair. I walk closer to him, trying not to show my fear. _'Why would he go out of his way to speak to me?'_

"Ah, Primrose, have a seat," he says, and I sit down in the chair across from his.

"A lot of people have noticed you, Ms. Everdeen. While you might have good intentions, it is never good when a tribute from a lesser district gets so much attention. Have you ever heard of Eliza Fetterbel?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"Exactly. She was a tribute from District 11 a few years ago, who got the attention of the Capitol with her rebellious interview. Of course, you wouldn't know that because we edited it. We made sure that no one would remember her, and that she wouldn't get the time of day. We don't need a rebellion." I continue to stay silent.

"You might have a reason to stay silent, and it may not be rebellious at all. Just remember, while you have the right to remain silent that does not mean it is the best choice for your survival. Any comments?" he asks, with a sick smile on his face. _'Like my first word in years is going to be to you,' _I think, but I just look at him.

"Very well, but remember this. Even if you do get enough sponsors to win the Games, I will have a tighter watch on your whole District through the "New Mayor", including you. I will leave you with that." He gets up and excuses himself, leaving me more scared than ever.

**This was a long chapter! I hope you all liked it. I am sorry that posts come in after long intervals, but I only have school to blame for that.**

**HeyBirdy- Thanks for my first review on this story! I almost did a happy dance because I read and really enjoyed your Hunger Games Fanfic, and was pretty excited to have you review!**

**Guest- Wow, your two word review brightened my day. A lot of times, my stories have really bad beginnings, so I was glad that you liked it!**

**TooLaztToLogin- I hope that I do make it interesting. As for Prim, you will have to wait and see. I have a plan, and whether that plan includes her speaking you will see. *sneaky grin***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I race back into my room and slam the door. Immediately, I go run to my bed and cry. How could Snow be so evil? There are other ways to get your point across than violence and blackmail. Now, I didn't know what I wanted. If I won the Games, which was a very small chance in itself, I would be rich, but everyone else in District 12 would be poorer because they wouldn't be able to get away with things like hunting. If I died, I could avoid all of that trouble.

I was set on my plan to die when I thought of a grave problem. Griffin. There was no way that Griffin would lose the Games on purpose, and he had a much better chance of winning than me. If he won, my family would get no money and Katniss wouldn't be able to hunt, so they would starve. I know now that I have to make sure that Griffin is dead before I die. _'I can't let it get down to the two of us. I could never kill Griffin, he has been so nice to me!'_ I try to think of a better solution, but eventually my body gives out and I fall asleep on my tear-stained pillow.

"Prim!" Effie's voice calls out from behind my door. "Training is going to start very soon! You have to come eat!" That's when my brilliant plan kicks in. I don't want to die by the hand of a tribute, so I would starve myself and really bring meaning to the _Hunger_ Games. So what if Griffin wins? Katniss will marry Gale and they will find a way to stay alive. Instead of going to the table, I take a long shower and slowly put on the next outfit until Effie bangs on my door again.

"Sweetie, you missed breakfast! You'll just have to eat a large lunch. Now come on, you two."

Griffin gives me a weird look and I shrug. We step into the elevator and wait are silent the entire ride. The training room is already packed with tributes when we get there. We get some annoyed glances from Careers, so I know that we were the last ones and have made them wait. Griffin and I walk over to the bunch of kids and listen in to what the Head Trainer, Atala, has to say.

"This is the most important room you will step in until you get to the Games. Here, you will learn how to fight, defend, and most importantly, survive. I know most of you are itching to start, but hear me out. Whatever you think the Games will look like, shut the idea out of your head. These Games will be nothing like you've ever seen before. The training you receive will be the same, but I'd suggest you choose carefully. I'll give you a hint, there won't be many berries or wild squirrels. Survival skills are important, but try to look at other skills."

I wonder what in the world she is talking about. Usually, she tells the tributes _not_ to ignore the survival skills. Are we just going to be put in a cage to fight, instead of an outdoor arena? _'No, that can't be it,'_ I think. _'It's the Quarter Quell, the will want these Games to be exciting and take a long time.'_ Alata releases us and I stand still for a minute. My plan had been to stick to the survival skills, because I just planned on hiding the entire time in the Games. I look around until I spot something that I might be good at. A self defense station.

I walk over to it, and the trainer there looks at me carefully. I am small, so he must have been judging me a bit.

"Alright, I am going to throw some punches and kicks, and I want you to try and dodge them. I'll go easy on you at first," he says, as if talking to a two year old. I nod but smirk internally. We step onto the mat and he gives me a countdown before throwing a light punch. I pretend to just barely dodge it by luck. Then, he tries to kick my side. I grab his leg and with the right leverage I am able to make him fall on the ground and onto his stomach. Before he can react, I stomp a foot on the pressure point on his shoulder and he is frozen for a few seconds. I take this as a victory and help him up once he can feel his limbs again.

"Well, you've certainly got nothing to learn here. Why don't you go check out the weapon stations so you can be even deadlier?" he asks. I sigh and turn around. I quickly notice that I have gathered quite the audience. Almost every tribute in the room had turned to watch me beat that trainer. The Career tributes especially seem shocked, watching me with raised eyebrows. I blush profusely and race to the nearest station. I can feel the tributes still watching me, but I pretend that I don't notice and talk to the edible plants trainer, even though I know almost everything he is telling me. I spend the next hour here, and then Atala calls us to stop because we have to eat lunch. Griffin looks up from the spear station and meets my gaze. He smiles and comes to find me.

"Ready to go eat?" he asks. I give him my best 'I'm not hungry' look, but my stomach growls in disagreement.

"Prim, come on. You missed breakfast, and you've been training all morning. You need food!" Griffin grabs my wrist and tries to lead me to lunch, but I shake my head and walk the other way.

"Prim," he says with an annoyed tone. I just keep walking and he eventually leaves. I head towards the elevators and decide to take a nap.

**No one's POV (Also in past-tense, sorry for any confusion)**

Seneca Crane walked towards the President's office swiftly. He had been given instructions to watch the small girl from 12, and if she did anything unpredictable he was to report it directly to Snow. He walked through the narrow hall until he reached the metal door, and knocked three times.

"Come in," President Snow's low voice said. Seneca walked up to the powerful man and sat down in the chair at his front.

"What is the matter, Mr. Crane? You interrupted my conversation with my granddaughter. It's her tenth birthday today."

"I'm sorry sir, but it's the girl from 12, Primrose. She's stronger than we thought. She single handedly beat the combat trainer, and it seems that she's rebelling by starving herself." The President sighed.

"We need a plan. If she's as strong and rebellious as you say, we have to let her win."

"But sir," Seneca started, but was cut off.

"If she's tiny and this much trouble, there must be more people from her district who are the same. We need a stronger hold on the outer districts. But we can't let her win with just anyone. Which one of the tributes has the most… ruthless attitude?"

"That would be the District 2 male, sir. Cato Nemeth."

"Ah, yes. I remember him. Bring him in, please." Seneca wasted no time. In less than five minutes, Cato had been brought forth to the President.

"Sir," Cato said, bowing his head.

"Thank you for bringing him, Seneca. You may leave now," he ordered. Seneca nodded and left.

"Cato, do you know why you're here?" Snow asked.

"No, Sir."

"I have a bit of a problem, and you seem like just the person to help. You are familiar with the winnings of the victor this year, right?" Cato nodded. "I would like you to be the "mayor" of District 12, as we have a bit of a problem tribute from there."

"What? I mean… pardon? You want me to live in District 12?"

"You will still live in luxury, I will make sure. Also, you will be one of the most powerful people in Panem, as you will create the rules. Of course, under my consent. If you decline or try to win with someone else, well, let's say you'll go down in history as the first Career that fell into a black hole."

Cato's attention was caught at the word power. That was any District 2 citizen's dream.

"How can I be sure that I'll win? People will try to kill me."

"We have a special medicine that will keep you alive. It will allow you to go without food, eat any poison, and will prevent too much blood loss for a month. You will be invincible."

"Is the girl getting the same medicine?"

"I was getting to that. Keeping her alive is part of the deal. She can't know that this deal was made. You will keep her alive during the games, win her heart, and become the ruler of a district." Snow held out his hand.

"Wait, _win her heart_? What does that have to do with anything? She's 13!"

"Yes, and 13 year olds are impressionable and hormonal. You're not the worst looking tribute around, and she'll fall for you. Just make it happen, and everything will be fine. If not, your family will be killed along with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm on a day off, so I finally had time to write more. I can't give promises for when my stories will be posted, because I have so much going on. Trust me, I will never forget about the story. Also, chapters will be varying in length, but most should hover around 2,000 words. Finally, thank you to Foggy windows for the constructive criticism! I absolutely love it, as it helps me write a story that you guys would like to read more. They also did it nicely, which got their point across and made me want to update sooner. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 (Primrose's POV)

I wake up with in a small clinic bed with an IV needle in my arm. A small nurse in a sparkly blue outfit sees my eyes open and comes over to me. I immediately tell that she is a Capitol woman, because she has bubble-gum pink hair and outrageous makeup.

"Hello, Primrose," she says with a voice filled with unnecessary sweetness that seemed to match the sugariness of her hair. "I bet you're a bit frightened as to why you're in here. We heard that you skipped a few meals, and that just won't do. You need nutrition if you're going to win the Games!"

I hold in a scowl. Why must my life end in the Games? If they're going to kill me off, why does my life matter to them?

"I'm glad we caught you in time, one tribute a few years ago starved themself so greatly that she fainted and fell off of her platform before the time was up, and was blown to bits! That rebel sure deserved it, though." The nurse turns around and rummages through her desk. It occurs to me that I may have been seen as a rebel, just like the nurse said that other tribute was. _'Maybe Panem isn't as stable as I thought'_.

After a minute, the nurse finally pulls away from her desk and emerges with some cream and a small bandage. She pulls my IV out and puts cream where it was stuck inside of my arm, and the blood stops. Then, she pulls some paper off of the bandage and sticks it on my arm.

"All better! Now, if you don't want to come back here, this will become a daily thing for us. I have already told Effie to alert me if you skip meals, and the Gamemakers are always watching. Training is over for the day, so you can go straight to your apartment."

I swing my feet over the bed and sigh internally. Now I will have to go into the Games. I sit on the bed, hoping the nurse will get angry and poison me, but she doesn't. I jump down and walk to the elevator and hit the rooftop button. If anything can ever make me feel better, it is fresh air. It reminds me the forest that Katniss took me to once, outside of the District 12 borders. Everything was beautiful there, from the fresh red strawberries to the absence of the coal-filled air. It only took me a minute to realize why Katniss love it so much.

The elevator is swift, so I reach the rooftop in under a minute. As soon as I take in a breath of air, I want to recoil. Thousands of different perfumes waft around my nose, making me sneeze. I go to the edge of the railing and see the Capitolites, all in their crazy fashions and with their insane pets that they are taking for a late night walk. It is incredibly hard to tell the difference between night and day, since so many lights are on around the streets and in the houses. Do these people ever sleep?

I lean on the balcony, wishing that this wasn't my reality. I will myself to wake up from this nightmare, but I never do. This _is_ my fate, and there is no way to change it. I have to die in the Hunger Games, but I have to kill Griffin first. I shake my head. How can I do that to him? Griffin has been nothing but kind to me, and he deserves to win. He won't let Katniss and Mom starve, right?

Around the corner, I hear voices. I tip-toe to the edge of the corner, trying to find a better place to hear. I recognize the voices as the Career tributes'.

"I want her in the alliance," a gruff voice says.

"Why Cato? As lucky as she got today in training, she won't be able to fight anyone with a weapon. She'd die, and then we would have gone through all of the trouble of allying with her for nothing," a female voice replies. I almost gasp on the spot. Were they talking about me? Why would they want me in the alliance?

"Yeah, I agree with Clove. What could she possibly bring to the team?" a male voice says.

"I've heard she's also a healer, which would be good for our team. Also, I said so. As the leader, you will do as I say. Meeting adjourned," the gruff voice speaks, and I go hide behind a potted tree, hoping that I wouldn't be seen.

Apparently, my hiding spot isn't good enough because a voice clears their throat and I jump back in shock.

"Hello, Prim," the gruff voice says, and I turn around to see that it belongs to the boy from District 2, Cato. "I've heard a lot about you, Miss Silence that Sparked Panem." I know he isn't expecting an answer, so I take the time to get a good look at him. Cato is extremely muscular, which shows through the tight shirt that he is wearing. He must be around 16, making him three years older than me. He has blonde hair, which contrasts against his icy blue eyes. He is a brute, probably from the extensive training in District 2. A murderer. While most girls might have felt attracted to him, I can only feel my fear. I step away from him, trying to get away. After a few seconds, the silence gets on his nerves, so he speaks again.

"I saw you in training today, and what you did was pretty impressive for a girl your size." As nice as that compliment is, I am still terrified of the Career. My mind races and my heart pounds as I try to imagine my happy place.

"Don't be like that, I am not going to hurt you," he answers to my fear, but I can hear him mutter under his breath "If you do what I say." I take the opportunity to try and run to the elevator, but Cato's strong arms catch me and sit me on the railing, as if I were as light as a ragdoll.

"I know you overheard our conversation, so this will be easy. Will you or will you not join the Careers?" I squirm, but his hands on my arms only tighten. Out of reaction to the pain, I shake my head no. I might die in the Games anyway, but I will never willingly go with someone who treats me like this. His slightly shocked reaction makes him loosen his grip just enough for me to go under. I run to the stairs, ignoring the elevator all together. Cato doesn't chase me, and I leave him standing on the rooftop. I race down the flight of stairs to our apartment. I start crying, but I can't tell if that is from stress, fear, or both. I open the door and run into Griffin.

"Prim, I was just going to go look for you. I heard you had a trip to the nurse today, because you haven't been eating… Wait, what's wrong?" he asks, and pulls me into a hug. I don't even try to explain, and he doesn't push me any further. I continue to cry until I feel like I am going to collapse from exhaustion and go to bed.

**No one's POV**

Cato stared dumbfounded at the door where Primrose had left. Sure, he hadn't expected her to be thrilled, but he at least had wanted to scare her into saying yes. Never once before had he been rejected like this. Didn't she know that he could protect her, and that he was her best shot at getting out of the Games? None of the other Careers would dare touch her, because if they did he would snap their heads off. Even Clove, if necessary. He would do anything to make sure that Snow didn't hurt his family, especially his younger brother, Bryson. His parents had never really cared about him, they had just wanted the fame and fortune that came from being the Victor's parents. Cato had been born for that purpose, and Bryson was the backup. Unfortunately for his parents, Bryson had turned out to be kind and gentle, despite his childhood in District 2. He was Cato's complete opposite. Bryson was only seven now, but there was no way to change his attitude, but Cato never wanted to. He loved his brother, and would do anything in his power to keep Bryson safe.

Cato went over to the balcony, conflicted as for what to do. She refused to join the Careers, which meant that he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her, much less woo her. He had expected her to fall under his spell, as many girls before her had done. Instead, she just looked terrified of him. He could never convince her to ally with him while she felt like that. Then, a plan popped into his head. _'If I can't get her to go to the Careers, I'll bring the Careers to her.'_

**I hope you liked it! It is another short one, but it did introduce Cato. Thanks you for all of your reviews!**


End file.
